That Day
by MissBrightside105
Summary: What happens when Hiyori agrees to a date with Yato? *contains spoilers for the manga*


*warning: contains spoilers for the manga*

It was a day to remember-at least, that was what Yato thought when he saw Hiyori standing there. Her beautiful pink eyes shimmered in the light as her long hair danced in the breeze of the afternoon sunset.

Whenever Yato thought about her he had these strange warm feelings he couldn't explain. Was it wrong for a God to be romantically involved with a human? Even if it was, it wouldn't have changed the way he felt about her. Nothing could, that was for sure. Yes, Yato is definitely crazy about Hiyori. The question is, does Hiyori return his feelings?

Yato had a nagging suspicion that she at least felt something that was more than friendly feelings towards him. When he saved her from Rabo they had become much closer. Hiyori even said that she wanted to be with him forever. When she presented him with his very own shrine (something he never had all his life), he cried. She was the first human that had been loyal to him, that had really noticed him, instead of just giving him a passing glance and forgetting him immediately. The first human who had actually even said that she never would. Those are some of the things Yato remembers when he thinks of her. He wonders what she thinks of when she thinks of him.

Does she remember his smile, the way he blushed at Capyerland when he brought her hand to his face? The jealousy when he found out what happened between her and Fujisaki at the very same place? Or does she only think of him as just another guy she friendzoned, except dorky and lovable?

He hopes that it was the latter. He wouldn't want to come across as creepy like his dad, being so forward with his feelings. Yato thought Hiyori was probably aware of his feelings by now. He was just waiting for her to tell him how he felt. So when she said they were just friends, that kind of broke his heart in a big way, and confused him.

That's why he was surprised when she agreed to go on a date with him. Whenever Yato would be flirtatious with her she would get flustered and sometimes even be upset, as Yukine would sigh and roll his eyes. As Yato and Hiyori walked down the streets of Tokyo together, it was a bit awkward. Yato wasn't good at these so-called "dates". They were human inventions supposedly meant to be romantic, and the pressure was killing him. The date started out well enough. Yato was very forward as usual, maybe because he wasn't expecting her answer. He grinned at her and suggested it smoothly, and it seemed Hiyori only begrudgingly agreed to go out with him so that he wouldn't be lonely without Yukine, since Yukine had decided to train as a regalia with Kazuma that day. Hiyori seemed a little on edge now too.

Yato decided to break the ice. "So, do you...want me to buy you anything special when we get there?" Yato said hesitantly. Yato wasn't really sure what kind of food to get her at the movies. Should he buy her chocolate? Was that too romantic? Or play it safe and buy popcorn? Maybe she thought of this as more of just an outing with a friend? Yato didn't know what to think, and Hiyori was sending him mixed signals again. "I think I'll just have whatever you can afford, Yato." Hiyori said sweetly. Yato grimaced. She must've felt sorry for him, being perpetually broke and homeless. Yato bought her some Gummy Bears and payed for the tickets.

"What movie should we see, Yato?"

"I asked you out, so we can see whatever you want."

"You know that movie that came out a while ago? The one with the two Capyerland bears that fall in love?"

Was she talking about the Happy Capy Bears movie? That was supposed to be really mushy and romantic. Yato was a bit conflicted. He would've rather seen a comedy than a romance, and that also seemed to be Hiyori's favorite genre. Was she picking that for him because it had Capyerland bears in it? Why didn't she pick the usual type of movie that they watched with Yukine during movie nights at her house? He shrugged off the thought. This "date" really wasn't more than just another way for Hiyori to be with him. He wasn't gonna get his hopes up.

Yato thought about Hiyori's suggestion.  
The thought of Capyerland Bears excited him, nonetheless, so of course he had no objections. As they found their seats in the top row of the movie theater, Hiyori suggested they sit somewhere a bit more private in the corner. Yato agreed and they sat down. Yato decided to share his chocolate with Hiyori. It was in the shape of little hearts, obviously meant for couples. He broke one of the big hearts in two and handed it to her. "No thanks Yato, I'm not crazy about chocolate. You could save it for Yukine if you want." Yato resigned himself to his thoughts once again. She really didn't like him that way after all.

Hiyori was about to give him a gummy bear as the previews began. Yato decided to be straight with her and speak his mind. He wanted to know exactly what kind of relationship this was once and for all, now that they were away from everyone.

Yato blushed and looked her in the eye. He was going to say this seriously and he wanted to know her thoughts. Yato gulped.

"Hiyori...I really need to know...ever since Capyerland, I know I kind of talked about it before, but well...you never really gave me a straight answer, and your actions towards me are confusing. I asked you on this date and you even agreed, but then you act like how you usually do with me, like it's not even a date. But I wanted to take you out so that we could be together, as...a couple. Is that what you want, for us to be a couple? Because you make me really happy. I know you probably can tell that I really like you, Hiyori. But please take my feelings seriously this time, because they're real."

Hiyori didn't know what to say. She took the hand holding the gummy bear and placed it on top of his palm. Yato was confused again. Why was she handing him a gummy? He told her to be serious!

But then she squeezed his hand and looked him in the eye. Yato was at a loss for words. Shocked, he felt her lips against his and closed his eyes. Why was she kissing him, a lowly god who didn't even have a shrine? He took her face in his hand, and leaned into the kiss. They broke apart for air, Yato still breathless from his first kiss.

"Hiyori, I ~ "

"Do you still think I don't love you, Yato?" She said gingerly.

Hiyori couldn't believe what she just did. She never would have imagined doing that before. But, yes, today was the day that Hiyori Iki decided that for once in her life, she would be true to herself and her feelings.

It was probably the most courageous thing she had ever done in her life, especially because it was something so personal done with a boy, and not just any boy ~ a god she loved named Yato, a god that had horrible style, a lazy disposition, and was perpetually homeless...but also a god that cared deeply for her, was protective of his friends, had saved her life more than she would like to admit and was charming and cute...yes, Hiyori decided, she had fallen for him hard and she was tired of hiding it. She was in love with Yato, and he deserved to know.

Her thoughts were cut short however when Yato squeezed her tightly in return and looked at her.

"Hiyori, you have something on your face..."

"What...?" Hiyori brushed something brown off her face.

"Yato, you got chocolate on me!"

"Sorry, I was distracted by your beautiful face and had to hold it..!"  
Hiyori bonked him over the head. Yato was a silly god for sure.

When the movie was over, this time Yato didn't hesitate to grab her hand and kiss her. He really was going to make Hiyori the happiest girl in the world, no holds barred.

A/N:

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought! I might add another chapter if you guys like it enough. I originally posted this on wattpad but I wanted to see what you guys thought of it.


End file.
